Wintergrasp
Wintergrasp is a large region located between Sholazar Basin, the Borean Tundra, the Dragonblight, and Icecrown Glacier. It was the site of the once larger Lake Wintergrasp, however, the lake has shrunk since then. Wintergrasp will appear in the second World of Warcraft expansion as the first non-battleground zone fully dedicated to World PvP, even on PvE servers. It will focus on siege weapon warfare.http://www.wowinsider.com/2007/08/03/liveblogging-the-blizzcon-expansion-demo-panel/ History Wintergrasp was once the location of a vast lake, then known as Lake Wintergrasp. In Wintergrasp, there is a valuable mine. This mine is contested by both the Horde and Alliance, who both seek to reap its riches.http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=2 Geography In World of Warcraft, it is about the size of Westfall.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=178462 Wintergrasp can be reached by flying mount, which is only available at level 77 & via a portal from Dalaran Maps and subregions Adjacent regions Notable characters ;Horde * * * * * * ;Alliance * * * * * * Quests ;Horde * * * * * * ;Alliance * * * * * * Resources Unknown Wild creatures Unknown PVP Zone Wintergrasp In this new outdoor player versus player zone, one faction will have to defend the keep, while the other will assault it. Which faction controls what will be decided according to a fixed schedule. Both sides will fight over towers and siege workshops scattered around the zone. If the attacking force succeeds in capturing the keep, that faction will defend it during the next rotation. If that attacking force fails to capture the final objective before the next rotation, that faction will be given more resources (unknown to what those might be for now)" to balance out the fight, and give every faction a chance to hold Wintergrasp. It will be necessary to destroy the walls with siege weapons in order to take the keep.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=9499.0 Wintergrasp will hold PvE implications as well — among other items, it will feature a variety of new daily quests. These quests include (but are not limited to): quests where you have to ride a mount with an NPC, holding attackers at bay; flying aircraft quests; flying mount quests where you have to lower ropes to evacuate NPCs; in these quests, mounts can hold multiple players!http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=6417312045&sid=1 When a faction controls Wintergrasp, bosses in Northrend will drop Spirit Shard-like objects for that faction only. These objects will be necessary for buying certain PvP gear.http://www.blizzard.com/wwi08/coverage.xml#1_4 New Marks of Honor, known as Wintergrasp Mark of Honor, will drop in the zone. These marks are necessary for honor gear acquired through the honor system. As with the Spirit Towers in Terokkar Forest, a tower will only be under control for a certain period of time, afterwhich it becomes available for capture. Ranks Wintergrasp uses a three rank system. Immediately after killing a player in Wintergrasp you are given the rank of Recruit in the form of a buff. After defeating enemies and participating in Wintergrasp that is replaced with the higher ranks of Corporal and later First Lieutenant. Higher ranks grants the ability to use different types of Siege Weapons in Wintergrasp, and some bonuses such as bonus honor. Siege Weapons The largest defining point of Wintergrasp is he use of Siege Weapons. These veichles can be obtained at Factories while under your faction's control. In order to use many of the siege weapons, you must attain a higher rank in Wintergrasp. *The Flying Machine comes in two types, normal and bomber. The bomber has a second seat for a player to drop explosives on enemy towers. *Passenger means players can ride the vehicle with no control over it. Gallery Image:WintergraspWWI1.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI2.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI3.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI4.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI5.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI6.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI7.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI8.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI9.jpg Image:WintergraspWWI10.jpg References External links Category:Lakes Category:Future zones Category:Wintergrasp Category:Northrend Category:Wrath of the Lich King